Aryll's Special Lookout
by TheEnviousEnvy
Summary: Upon getting caught spying on her brother and Tetra together, Aryll gets a much closer look at what they like to do in their free time.


"It's been far too long," Link remarked as his boots took their first steps on his home island in longer than he could remember. His travels with Tetra finally brought him back to the Great Sea and there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to see his family again.

"It's been years, Big Brother," Aryll clung tightly onto his left arm.

"Either way I'm just glad to have my grandson with me again," Link's grandmother patted him on the back.

"Don't get too attached to him," Tetra warned him, "We've got a lot of stuff we need to do. He can't stay long."

"But you still promised me that we'd be able to stay the night," Link reminded her.

"Yes, yes, for the twentieth time," Tetra rolled her eyes.

"You can sleep in your old bed tonight," His grandmother offered, "I've always kept it just as it was...as a reminder."

"I appreciate it," Link thanked her.

"Why don't we go take a look together?" Tetra suggested, "I actually don't think I've ever seen your old house."

"If you insist," Link led her on, "It's at the end of the beach."

"Lead the way," Tetra suddenly clung onto his arm.

"I guess it's back to the usual spot for me," Aryll remarked, taking her prized telescope with her.

"What wonderful grandchildren," Grandma though to herself as she went off to Orca's to give them some alone time

"So this is where I used to sleep back in the day," Link explained, taking a seat on his old bed.

"Is that so?" Tetra smirked while taking a seat beside him.

"It's just like my grandma to keep it so clean after all these years." he noted

"Well then," she suddenly wrapped her right arm around his shoulder,"Why don't we dirty it up a bit?"

"What?"

"It's just you and me here right now. Don't tell me you haven't been wanting to for a while."

"But here?"

"Can you think of anything more exciting than having sex on the same bed you slept in as a kid?"

"I suppose not..."

"Exactly, now come here..." Tetra threw herself onto him

"Looks like just another ordinary day out on the sea," Aryll commented as she scanned the blue horizon with her treasured telescope, "Wouldn't be surprised if seeing Big Bro coming scared everybody off."

She momentarily focused on a passing flock of seagulls in hopes of catching something of interest in her sights.

"I guess I might as well see what the rest of the island is up to," she remarked turning her view onto the village.

She quickly took note of each villager going about their daily business.

"Same old, Same old," she murmured until suddenly noticing some movement through her home window which had been left open, "I'm pretty sure my big bro's in there. Wonder what he's up to."

She zoomed in on the opening with her telescope before letting out a gasp when it became clear what she was watching. Aryll looked on in awe as Tetra and her brother ran their hands along each other's body while exchanging passionate kiss after passionate kiss on his bed. She exhaled in amazement before realizing what she was doing

"Oh... I really shouldn't be watching this. That's for reserved for people in love," she reasoned with herself before being pulled in again as she watched Link's fingers slip underneath Tetra's shirt. A swift tug released the pirate's well-developed breasts for her lover and the younger girl to see.

"Miss Tetra has such a great body..."Aryll admired the girl's well developed tan as Link vigorously went to work on her chest, "Big Bro looks like he's pretty good at this."

Aryll's common sense continued to tell her to stop watching but a strange tingling that was now enveloping her body absolutely refused to permit her to look away.

"That's right," Tetra cooed into Link's ear as he made a feast out her left breast. "I know exactly what you like."

Link gave a light smile and continued to vigorously slurp on her nipple as Tetra began to gently stroke a hand through his messy blonde hair. She was nearly ready to switch places with him until something caught her eye out of the open window.

"Now what might that be?" she squinted her eyes to focus on the distant figure. After a few moments she was able to vague make it out as Link's younger sister on her lookout, "Aryll?"

Tetra continued to focus on the girl as Link happily switched breasts, unaware of Tetra's sudden lack of attention. Before long Tetra was able to make out exactly what was happening.

"A telescope huh?" Tetra smirked, "So that's what's going on here. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised though I suppose this looks like a chance to have some fun."

She initially contemplated alerting Link to the intrusion but decided against it after seeing how much he was enjoying himself.

"So what's the best way to do this?" Tetra mentally weighed her options, "I suppose I could give that new trick I've been practicing a try."

Link continued to delight in burying himself in Tetra's boobs as the girl closed her eyes in a deep focus.

"Just look at him go," Aryll whispered to herself, "It's like their made out of Grandma's soup..."

By this point she was too transfixed to consider averting her eyes until a soft voice worked its way into her head.

"Aryll..." it called to her.

"Huh?" Aryll pulled herself away from the telescope to look around her.

"It's me, Tetra," the voice clarified, "I'm using telepathy to talk to you."

"Telepathy?" Aryll panicked, "What do you want?"

"Could you come back to the house?" Tetra gently asked her, "Link wants to ask you something important."

"That's all?" Aryll calmed down.

"Could you make it quick? It's important." Tetra requested.

"Yeah, sure," Aryll exhaled though still somewhat confused. She was aware of what Tetra and Link were doing but knew it'd be suspicious if she didn't show up, "I guess I have to. How odd."

Aryll worked her way down the lookout tower and towards the house as Tetra then resumed her work in removing Link's shirt.

"Something wrong?" Link asked curiously, "You're usually not this patient."

"Just waiting for the right time is all," Tetra answered as she removed it completely. She lightly traced her fingers along his chest and pulled him in for another kiss.

"So what next?" Link chuckled as suddenly he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"That's next," Tetra grinned, "Come in and be sure to lock the door behind you!"

"What?!" Link gasped as Aryll absentmindedly entered through the front door. She instantly let out a startled gasp at the sight of the topless couple.

"I was t-told you wanted to ask me something B-Big Brother," she stammered with her eyes locked dead on to Link's upper body.

"What? Who told you?" Link exclaimed.

"I did," Tetra calmly answered.

"What for?" Link turned his attention back to her.

"Well I noticed her watching us earlier."

"You were spying on us?!" Link huffed at his embarrassed sister.

"S-Sorry," she apologized with shame.

"You both need to relax," Tetra pointed at both of them,"I just figured she might want a closer look."

"Huh?!"Aryll and Link both stared at her.

"So the girl's curious," Tetra shrugged, "I just thought I'd help her out."

"Help her out?" Link gawked.

"Let her get up close. See how things work." Tetra explained.

"You can't be serious," Link gaped.

"Plus..." she slipped in at the end, "I find the idea of being watched very exciting."

"What about that time with Nudge?" Link blurted out before covering his mouth after remembering that Aryll could hear.

"I mean with somebody closer to my age and who's actually interested in what's going on," Tetra added.

"You can't seriously expect me to just let you force my sister to watch us have sex," Link remarked before once again realizing who else was in the room.

"I'm not going to force anything," Tetra assured him, "She can leave whenever she wants. I'm just putting the offer out there."

"Aryll..." Link then gazed at his sister.

"I know," she turned around, still feeling guilty, "I'll be on my way."

"If that's how you want it," Tetra remarked while now working her hand into Link's pants.

Aryll slowly began to leave until instantly spinning her head back around after hearing Link let out another gasp.

"No matter what the situation you'll always get hard in my hands," Tetra teased him as he started to squirm underneath her.

Aryll turned herself around completely as Tetra began to eagerly play with the conspicuous bulge in Link's leggings.

"B-But Aryll's still..." he attempted to explain to no avail.

"If you think you can beat my magic touch I'd be more than happy to see you try," Tetra taunted him as she continued to stroke his hardness through the fabric.

Aryll blankly continued to slowly approach the two until she found herself right within arm's reach of the commotion.

"Oh, Aryll," Tetra turned towards her, "You're still free to leave at any time you want."

The girl simply gave a weak nod as she stared intently at Tetra's work.

"Your brother is just too easy for me," Tetra bragged as she gave Aryll a clearer look at her hands running along his clothed manhood, "No matter where we are or what his mood is, he's hard as steel within moments once I get a hold of him.

Link winced with embarrassment as he listened to Tetra talk to his sister like that, but as she said, he was helpless to resist her delightful touch.

Tetra looked on with satisfaction as Aryll leaned in slightly and look as if she was fighting the urge to reach out and touch Link herself.

"I think it's ready now," she smiled at Aryll, "It gets upset if it gets too tight in there."

Link covered his eyes in shame as Tetra speedily released his manhood directly for his sibling to see. Aryll was practically hypnotized from watching it spring free as Tetra let it out from its fabric confines.

"And this..." Tetra boastfully held Link's penis up on full display for Aryll, "is where I one day hope to get my children from. Once it's up there's almost no getting it back down until he's completely asleep and sometimes even that isn't enough."

Link kept his hands firmly on his face until pulling away upon hearing a whimper.

"B-big"

"What was that?" Tetra asked Aryll to repeat.

"I-It's a lot bigger than when we were little," Aryll worked up the nerve to speak, "when we took baths together."

"Don't say that..." Link groaned as Tetra shut him up by starting to stroke it.

"Well he is supposed to be your big brother," Tetra laughed at Link's embarrassment, "but yes he's certainly grown quite a bit since we started traveling together. He's even grown quite a bit since the first time we did it."

"Is this really happening?" Link pulled a pillow onto his face.

"In fact," Tetra now started to closely inspect his dick, "I'm starting to think he's even grown since the last time we did it. It has been a few months because we've been so busy."

"Uh huh..." Aryll continued to gape.

"Link," Tetra then called to him, "How many inches were you when we last measured."

"mmmph mhh mphhh mphhhh," Link muffled into the pillow.

"What?"

"mmmph mhh mphhh mphhhh." he muttered again.

"I can't hear you."

"Eight and a half!" he pulled the pillow away and blurted out in frustration. He immediately turned red as he noticed Aryll's eyes widen at his announcement.

"Yeah I'd say you've got to be nine by now," Tetra analyzed as she pressed his manhood against her forearm.

"But h-how does it fit... in there?" Aryll peeped out while motioning to her and Tetra's crotches.

"Determination and practice," Tetra grinned while lowering herself so her face was mere breaths away from Link's manhood, "though you can't just take him in your pussy right away. That's not right. You need to get him started with a little foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"Like this," Tetra demonstrated by gladly taking Link's penis into her mouth.

He shuddered as Tetra quickly coated his dick with her saliva through a series of hungry slurps. She carefully angled herself so that Aryll would have a clear look at every movement she made.

"The key is to know exactly where he likes it," Tetra lectured Aryll who was studying intently how Tetra ran her tongue around the upper half of his penis," You can't just slobber all over it as you like. You need to discover his weak points."

Tetra emphasized this with a controlled demonstration of suction over the head which left Link writhing in both guilt and glee.

"Once you've got that much figured out you can get more creative from there," she concluded, popping him into her right cheek and gently tugging on his skin with her teeth to elicit a fierce moan from him.

"I think it's moving," Aryll observed it starting to twitch in Tetra's grip.

"That's how you know it's working" Tetra assured he, "He's almost ready to cum."

"Cum?" Aryll repeated, still not completely familiar with the terminology from a sheltered life.

"It means he's about to ejaculate which shoots out the stuff that makes babies," Tetra answered while continuing to work on him with her hands.

"Does she really need to know all this?" Link pleaded, "Really?"

"I remember you were almost as clueless back then too," Tetra reminded him, "I'm only teaching her as I taught you. Just shut up and enjoy it."

"So does that mean you have to put it in your... vagina now?" Aryll questioned further.

"There's lots of ways to get rid of it actually," Tetra explained, "He has a tough time controlling himself, so it can get messy. I've more than learned how to deal with it though."

"N-Not that I'm actually going to cum in front of my own sister..." Link promised her.

"We'll see about that," Tetra challenged as she went down on him on completely. She threw a wink at Aryll and allowed the girl to watch her throat bulge out slightly to accommodate his cock.

Link tried his best to fight it, but Tetra was already well aware of what her throat did to him as she combined it with rhythmic bobs of her head and her strong as ever lip suction.

Aryll looked on at her brother grunting in futility against Tetra's masterful blowjob. She proudly took him into her throat as he went over the edge in the arguably both the best and most shameful orgasm of his life. His sister watched as Tetra's throat convulsed while she greedily swallowed every shot of semen fired with each violent pulsation of Link's dick. After a few moments she released him from her mouth to show off the large glob of cum she has saved on her tongue to them both.

"I know for a fact that you enjoyed that Link. That was even more than normal," she played with the semen before turning back to Aryll, "It's a bit much to ask of a beginner, but guys love it when you swallow their stuff."

She capped off this lesson by making a big show of pushing this last blob of semen down her esophagus and into her stomach.

"But doesn't it taste weird?"

"This may sound sappy, but when it's somebody you love you learn to like it regardless of the taste."

Tetra threw Link a goofy smile which he couldn't help but uneasily return.

"So is that it?" Aryll observed Link's now flaccid penis.

"Not by a long shot," Tetra answered as she stretched herself out in front of Link, "he just needs a quick breather. He'll be back and better than ever before you know it."

"What do you do next then?"

"Well I guess I can get rid of these now," Tetra noted as she slipped her pants off. She could feel her own excitement dripping down her legs. Aryll on the other hand took notice of Tetra's well shaped hips and thighs.

"You have a really nice body, Miss Tetra," Aryll complimented the pirate.

"Huh... well thanks" Tetra suddenly blushed upon the realization that Aryll would now be the only person to have ever seen her naked besides Link and her deceased mother, "I try to keep it just the way Link likes it. Don't I, Link?"

"Yep. I love everything about Tetra from the T to the A." he recited as if coached.

"Good boy," she seductively took a seat directly on his face, "Have a snack for a reward."

"Is there a reason you're sitting on my brother's head?" Aryll observed as Link worked his tongue inside of Tetra's vaginal walls.

"Take a look for yourself," Tetra pointed toward Link's crotch with a shiver. Aryll noticed his rapidly expanding manhood working its way back up into the air.

"So boys like what our private areas taste like?" Aryll blinked, "That much?"

"Well he certainly likes my brown sugar as much as I like his cream," Tetra shuddered again with a flushed face.

"You okay?" Aryll asked.

"Just fine..." Tetra panted, "Your brother's every bit as good with his tongue as I am."

"Oh..."

"But I guess this isn't very fun for you to watch now is it?" Tetra removed herself from Link's face and moved back over to his throbbing penis.

"So now you have to put that in your vagina, right?"

"Now that he's back up and eager to please I guess you should get to see one of Link's marvelous creampies."

"Creampies?" Aryll repeated.

"It's where babies come from," Tetra explained as she prepared to take him from a reverse cowgirl position, "This time your brother's going to shoot his sperm into my belly and depending on the time I might end up pregnant."

"But not today because it's one of your safe days," Link attempted to clarify for her.

"I don't remember promising that," she corrected him as she prodded her moist opening with his dick.

Tetra threw Aryll a wink as the girl watched her gradually but easily work Link's cock into her body. With little difficulty she worked him all the way to the base with a relieved sigh.

"It's stretching out so much." Aryll looked at her brother's penis in Tetra's entrance, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"At first it did, but now it's the perfect fit for me." Tetra patted her lower abdomen as she started to pump her thighs.

Aryll stared closely as Tetra repeatedly lifted herself up with her powerful legs only to bottom Link out inside of her again and again. She noticed their breathing become more frantic as Tetra worked herself into a healthy rhythm.

"Does it really feel that good?" Aryll's blinked with eyes wide still focusing on Tetra's womanhood devouring Link's penis

"More than you can imagine..." Tetra huffed.

"Brother?" Aryll turned to Link who seemed to be completely out of it only letting out a few grunts

"Don't bother," Tetra advised her, "He won't be saying much of anything when I've got him this tight.

"Oh..." Aryll hummed as she took another look at Link's ecstatic face, "So is it always like this?"

"No... Not... Always," Tetra panted while making sure not to lose her pace, "Your brother's gotten pretty good at this... He just knows when to sit back and enjoy the ride. Right, Link?"

"Yeah... Enjoy the ride," he repeated in a hopeless daze.

"Enjoy the ride..." Aryll recited to herself.

"Speaking of which I know that twitching means you're going to cum soon Link," Tetra turned back to him with a smile.

"This is the tightest you've been in a while though I can still hold on a little longer." he commented

"Well, this is definitely the most excited I've been in a while. Don't feel like you have to hold back," she admitted before turning back to Aryll, "Now there's nothing better than the feeling of when a guy cums inside you. Feel free to come and get a closer look."

"If it's alright with you," Aryll answered as she moved to the front of the bed and leaned in a little more.

"No... closer than that," Tetra drooled slightly, "Get up here. I want you to get a really good look at how a baby is made."

"Well if it's about how a baby is made..." Aryll complied while crawling onto the front of the bed. She bent over to place her mere inches from where Tetra was continuing to plunge herself down onto Link.

"That's more like it," Tetra whispered, "Now you hurry up and cum Link."

"Almost there," he clenched the sheets, "But if you're serious about this baby making..."

"Your sister is here, and I want her to get a good look as you put her niece in my womb," she announced, "Now stop resisting my pussy!"

"Not as if I ever could!" he joked as her clenching down on him finally pushed him over the edge.

Aryll felt a powerful though unfamiliar stirring inside of her as she closely observed Link's pelvic muscles clench tightly in climax. She could see Tetra tremble and shudder with each pulse of his manhood.

"Every bit as much as I expected," Tetra praised him as he continued to cum, "Nothing in this world will ever compare to your creampies Link."

Aryll's eyes went wide was Link's cum started to drip out of Tetra even as he was still in the final spurts of his orgasm. After a few more seconds the pulsations finally came to a stop and Tetra withdrew herself from him with a look of great satisfaction.

"Nothing like it in the world Aryll..." Tetra leaned over to the girl who was staring at the cum dripping out of her body, "Remember that."

"So that's how you get pregnant..." Aryll noted with a hitch in her breathing

"Depending on your luck," Tetra joked as Link suddenly sprang up from behind and wrapped his arms around her," Looks like your brother's really feeling frisky now."

"Can't help it," he panted as he started to grope her breasts from behind, "That last one really got me going."

"I can tell," Aryll laughed as she playfully pointed at Link's manhood extending between Tetra's legs.

"She's really got you now," Tetra turned her head and teased him, "Popping a boner right in front of your sister without me even doing anything. How shameful can you get?"

"I don't care anymore," he admitted and intensified his fondling, "If she wants to stay and watch I'll show her something she'll never forget."

"Now you're in for a treat Aryll," Tetra grinned as Link started to play with her nipples, "When you brother gets into it you wouldn't believe what he becomes."

"Of course you'll be the one really enjoying it," he told her and started grinding his hardened member just below her opening.

"So that's how you want to play it?" Tetra winked at him as she firmly closed her legs around him.

"I just love those delicious thighs of yours," he rested his head on her left shoulder while she turned to kiss him

"I do my best."

Aryll look closely at how the cum from their earlier session dripping from Tetra's womanhood along with her own fluids mixed together along Link's cock to act as sort of lubricant while in slipped in and out of Tetra's well trained thighs. She also temporarily glanced up at Link and Tetra continued their make-out session above.

"Awfully intense for just foreplay," Tetra winced as Link gave her nipples a light pinch, "Don't you want to save some for inside?"

"I've got more than one shot left in me," he assured her as she left him twitch between her legs.

"But Aryll's right there," Tetra peeked down at her.

"So?"

"You want to hit her?"

"Hit her with what?" he asked with too little blood in his brain to think of much else.

"If you cum there you'll hit her," Tetra tried to warn him while feeling him harden in preparation for his rapidly approaching climax.

"What?" he lackadaisically asked feeling much concerned with his impending orgasm.

"Forget it," Tetra turned away from him and back down to Aryll, "You should probably move aside Aryll."

"Huh?" Aryll just barely noticed Tetra's instructions while watching Link pick up his thrusting

"Just get out of the way!" Tetra yelled as she felt Link begin to swell with cum between her thighs.

Taken over by instinct, Aryll just narrowly avoided taking a direct shot as Link's first spurt flew past her left ear. She watched out of the corner as Link's cock continued to twitch and let out more semen which landed harmlessly on the bed.

"I know this was my idea, but almost cumming on your sister?" Tetra playfully scolded him, "That's too lewd even for me."

"Huh... Errr... Oh! Sorry about that Aryll!" he awkwardly apologized to his sister after now coming back to his sense.

"Ummm... It's fine Big Bro,"

"I guess we should stop now..." Link released his grip on Tetra

"What?! No!" Aryll suddenly panicked.

"Huh?" Link blinked

"You said earlier you have another shot left in you!" Aryll reminded him.

"I can hold it in..."

"No!" Aryll leaped in without thinking and latched her hands onto Link's hanging penis, "You don't have to do that!"

"Ummm... What are you doing?" Link gawked at her.

"Getting you ready," she explained in a hurry as she fondled Link's swelling penis, "I'm not leaving until I see you cum again!"

Even more shocking to him than her suddenly forceful demeanor was the different feeling of her hands running along his manhood when compared to Tetra's. For starters his sister's hands were fairly smaller than Tetra's and he could immediately notice how she was having difficulty keeping a grip on him as he continued to expand. While her hands weren't nearly as skilled with Tetra's, Aryll's skin was distinctly softer and smoother as a result of her peaceful lifestyle. While far from what he was used to he still managed to find a unique pleasure in it as he grew back to full hardness.

Tetra took her own amusement in watch Link revel of the touch of his own sister, but upon noticed Aryll's eyes growing more focused on her work she decided it was probably best to stop it before she did anything they'd all regret years from now.

"That's enough," Tetra called her off, "I'll take it from here."

"Oh...of course!" Aryll snapped out of her daze and released him.

"I appreciate the help, but there's still a difference between you and me."

Tetra planted herself on all fours and assumed a doggy position for Link.

"A very large difference," Tetra emphasized with a light shake of her ample pirate booty.

"That's not fair! You're older than me!" Aryll spat back

"I'm only teasing," Tetra laughed, "Bring him over here."

Link moved himself behind Tetra as Aryll positioned his dick at her opening. He wasted no time in eagerly plunging himself into her.

Aryll looked on as Link took great joy in thrusting his manhood as deeply into Tetra as he could while she could also her Tetra letting out tiny moans and gasps which each clashing of their skin. The girl moved herself to get a good look at Tetra's face which had clearly been completely overtaken by lust.

"Still... enjoying... the show?" Tetra panted between Link's thrusts with her tongue hanging out.

"Doesn't this position seem a bit... undignified?" Aryll questioned her nervously

"What do you mean?..."

"I heard you're supposed to be a princess.. this seems a bit dirty."

"When you're getting a dicking like this..." Tetra looked directly into Aryll's eyes, "Titles like Princess and Captain mean nothing."

Tetra reached out and placed a tender hand onto Aryll's left shoulder.

"Let me show you what I mean."

She pulled Aryll closer to her and pressed her lips against the younger girl's. Aryll reacted with surprise but not particular disapproval.

"Please," Tetra quietly requested," ...I can't do much in this position... Play with my boobs."

Aryll quietly complied by reaching under Tetra and taking her breasts into her hands.

"They're soft..." Aryll whispered.

"Yeah..." Tetra gave her another kiss, "Just squeeze them a bit harder."

Aryll gently but firmly started fondling the other girl as Link continued to watch the forbidden makeout session from his position in the rear.

"Damn," he increased the intensity of his movements to match the increased intensity of his own arousal, "Are you trying to make me completely lose it?"

"Maybe," Tetra turned back to tease before resuming her business with Aryll.

Focusing on his sister's continued stimulation of Tetra's breasts, Link began hurling himself into Tetra as hard as his body would allow him.

"I think we really got to him," Tetra remarked, "Don't stop."

Tetra and Aryll continued to embrace as Link felt his orgasm rapidly build up in his loins

"I feel a big one coming..." he huffed as he felt the pressure inside him keep on increasing, "If you didn't get a baby already you're probably going to."

"Go ahead. My body is ready for it," Tetra encouraged him

"Do it, Big Bro," Aryll added while continuing to grope Tetra's tits.

Link could feel Tetra's inner walls quiver around him with anticipation. He felt himself twitch violently as she clamped down firmly around him. Seeing Tetra and Aryll lock lips one more time was all he needed to completely force him into one final, explosive orgasm.

"Here it is!" he shouted with one final push as everything that he had been holding in released itself into Tetra's body with incredible force.

Taking a secure grip of her hips, he unloaded every last drop he had into her body. Tetra wrapped her arms around Aryll for support as Link's cum rushed into her belly. She held tightly onto the girl while each shot stirred and swirled around her insides. Finally spent, he released her as they both collapsed with exhaustion and relief.

"I think that's it for now..." Tetra heaved, now lying on her stomach.

"Same..." Link agreed from upon his back.

"Well that was all certainly... educational..." Aryll remarked and got herself off of the bed.

"Please never speak about this to anyone... please..." Link pleaded with her.

"I can keep a secret..."

"Of course we can always do this again sometime..." Tetra suggested as she reached for the doorknob.

"I'll keep that in mind..." she let out a deep breath and made her way outside.

Aryll hastily made her back up to her usual lookout without so much as making eye contact with any of the other villagers. Climbing up the ladder and collapsing against the railings, she finally noticed just how much moisture had built up in her own womanhood after what she had witnessed.

"Do this again sometime huh?" she murmured, noticing the telescope she had left behind and picking it up.

She attempted to resume her earlier ocean watching activities, but before long she was once again drawn pack to the window that had started this entire fiasco. This time Link and and Tetra were merely cuddling against each other as they lovingly took turns stroking each other's hair. Aryll tried to stop herself again, but soon resigned to it.

"I don't know about next time," she smiled to herself while she continued to watch, "but for now... this is good."


End file.
